不明元 (Unknown Origins)
by KRedCali86
Summary: AU They were known as the troubled three Aki, Tatsuya, & Mirai. They were on a journey to find out about their mother's origin. What struggles will they encounter? How will Karlheinz play a role in their journey? Will Carla and Shin play a role in their journey of discovering who and what their mother was? How do the Sakamakis and Mukamis get involved in their journey?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

They became known as the troubled three. Aki, Tatsuya, and Mirai had the same parents but their mother's origin was unknown to them. Their father was definitely a **first blood** but their mother could be a human, **first blood** , **_vampire_** , or any of the other races in the demon world. Their mother could have been an experiment as well created to give birth to children or just be a test subject to lead her family to prosperity.

 **Aki (** **秋** **)** was the eldest of the three and heir to their family. She was betrothed to her unborn brother and predicted to bring new life to all the races in the demon world. She spent most of her life in the human world traveling after her mother used a forbidden spell to be bound to her father.

 **Tatsuya (** **達也** **)** was the middle child of the three. He was locked away in a tower and was not allowed to have contact with anyone. He had contact with the aides to his mother's family Mei and Masato.

 **Mirai (** **未来** **)** is the youngest of the three. The human family that adopted her mother raised her, but her mother had entrusted him with her youngest child. Karl had other plans for Mirai though but was not sure how she would fit into his bigger plot.

 _How will these three fit into the new world they are living in? What role will Aki and Tatsuya play and will they put a thorn into Karlheinz' plans? How will Mirai adjust to her role in everything? How will Aki, Tatsuya, and Mirai react to Yui and the situation she is in? Will Karl end up using the_ _ **troubled three**_ _for his own twisted plan?_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The sun was setting in Japan as Tatsuya's flight landed. He had been on tour for the past year. He went from an **unknown** idol to a well-known idol in the process of taking a leap into an industry where he would take him for a long journey. He walked through the airport and headed towards baggage claim to get his luggage.

Aki was sitting in an empty apartment in Tokyo. He gold eyes looked down at the busy city below her. She made a decision to live apart from Tsukinami Carla and Shin the last remaining first bloods. She had learned a lot from them after spending a year or two with them in Great Britain. Aki was the least knowledgeable of her siblings.

Mirai had just woken up beside Yūma She had been living with the Mukamis for the past ten days. Her emerald eyes scanned her surroundings. She felt a slight tug on her arm. "What are you doing?" Yūma asked her with a sleepy smile on his face. He was not fully awake yet. She ignored his question because a familiar presence was approaching the mansion. She slid out of the bed and moved towards the door.

"Get up, my brother will be here in thirty minutes." Mirai ordered. She exited the room and walked down to hers. She passed by Ruki and Azusa on the way. "My brother will be here soon." She added before entering her room and closing the door. She showered and changed clothes. She exited her room ten minutes later and Kou walked passed her room. She heard a faint sound of feet landing on the ground outside the mansion.

"What's wrong Mirai?" Kou asked her as she made her way to the front door. He followed close behind her to find out what was going on. Mirai walked to the entryway before she could get to the door, Ruki, Yūma, and Azusa appeared in front of her.

"Why are so worried about your brother?" Ruki asked her before opening the door. They had never seen Tatsuya before. Kou knew of him but had never met him. Tatsuya stood at 188 cm (6'2) with long light purple hair that stopped at the center of his back it was pulled back in a loose ponytail and his light green eyes looked at all the Mukami brothers.

"Can I speak with my sister alone?" Tatsuya asked Ruki. Mirai walked outside and closed the door behind her. She talked with Tatsuya for fifteen minutes.

"I will be taking my leave now." Mirai commented as she headed back outside with Tatsuya. Another figure appeared in front of the mansion, the figure had light brown with red tips that stopped right below their shoulders and gold eyes.

"This is our elder sister Aki. Aki this our youngest sister Mirai." Tatsuya said introducing his two sisters to each other as the Mukamis joined them in the courtyard of the mansion.

"We finally meet under these circumstances Mirai. The three of us need to find out about mother's origin. Our father was a first blood but mother's birth records were not recorded. She left me with several journals and books prior to her departure from her family's home. Her family was a maternal lineage family. You are the heir to her family and Tatsuya and I are the ones to try to figure out the truth behind her origin and restructuring the hierarchy in the demon world." Aki explained not really concerned about the Mukamis were listening to the situation.

"Who are you?" Ruki asked Aki. Aki stared at him and disregarded his question. She was not going to be treated any different than her younger sister.

"This is my older sister Aki." Mirai responded to Ruki's question. Aki, Tatsuya, and Mirai stood in front of the Mukamis.

"You only mentioned having a brother." Azusa commented.

"She did not know about Aki. I tracked Aki down because we are family. She is the one destined to be mated with me." Tatsuya added.

"How is it that your mother has no record of being born?" Yūma asked.

"She was never given a name and she used a forbidden spell that bound her to her husband our father. It caused problems for the family aides and myself until she passed away after giving birth to Mirai." Aki explained. They talked with the Mukamis for an hour then headed to the Sakamaki mansion.

 **Scene Change: Sakamaki Mansion**

Aki, Tatsuya, and Mirai arrived at the Sakamaki mansion. Reiji, Shū and Yui were the first to greet them. "Aki," Reiji began as Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and Subaru appeared. Aki looked at each of them. She was unsure if they had matured any since she visited them last. "What brings you here?" Reiji continued with his questions.

"Tatsuya," Shū began then his eyes went to Mirai. He already knew that Tatsuya and Mirai were siblings but had not realized that Aki was related to them. He sighed then his eyes met with Aki's. "Why are you here again?" Shū added as he focused on something else.

"Mirai, will be joining us on our journey on finding out about our mother and her origins." Tatsuya explained to them. Masato had already started the process of getting Tatsuya a break from his work as an idol. "You have something to say Ayato." Tatsuya stated as he looked directly at Ayato. He adjusted his gaze to Subaru who was just looking at Mirai.

"How long will you be gone?" Subaru asked as he sighed. Tatsuya was not sure how long it would take but he thought of something that was just as important. He walked towards Yui.

"What do you need with Chichinashi?" Ayato asked. Tatsuya did not respond he closed the distant between him and Yui quickly. He lightly touched her forehead and she fell asleep. He made sure she did not fall to the ground. His hand hovered over her heart. A key appeared and he grabbed it. He let Ayato have Yui.

"We will be taking our leave." Tatsuya commented as they headed towards the mansion so they could use the underground waterway. "Don't worry she will be fine. Let her sleep for the rest of the day and she should wake up like nothing happened tomorrow." Tatsuya added as they continued on their way to the underground waterway. Reiji followed them to get more information about what was going on. Tatsuya looked behind them and saw Reiji behind them. "What do you need Reiji?" He asked him.

"What is that key for? How did it end up inside of Yui?" Reiji was confused about the situation that was going on. He could not fathom the idea of a key being inside of a heart.

"Cordelia was the one who killed our mother but in the end things were not settled. Our mother told her of her fate then placed this clue for us inside Cordelia's heart for safe keeping. This key goes to a door in the tower Tatsuya was sealed away in for several centuries before being released due to the lunar eclipse." Aki explained as her vision began to fade. She caught herself on a wall. "I guess I will be staying here. I have not been to the demon world in a millennium. I have lived my whole life here in the human world." Aki continued as she bid farewell to her two younger siblings as they headed to the demon world. Reiji watched as Tatsuya and Mirai disappeared.

"Why would your mother send you to the human world?" Reiji questioned her.

"I should explain this to everyone because there is no proper place for me to start with the story. It was for my safety and I was destined to be hunted and killed by those from my father's family. Our father was a first blood and I inherited his blood." Aki stated as they made their way back to the mansion.

 **Scene Change: Sakamaki Living Room**

Aki took a seat on the couch facing everyone. There was a knock on the door. Reiji went to see who it was. He opened the door to find the Mukamis standing there. "Everyone is here now." Aki stated as she cleared her throat.

"Where is Yui-san?" Azusa asked before Aki could begin her story.

"She will be asleep until tomorrow. Tatsuya put her to sleep to protect her from any pain that might occur from him extracting the key from her heart. Tatsuya and Mirai have started the journey to find out about our mother. I stayed behind because traveling between the two worlds is a bit difficult for me since I lived majority of my life here in the human world." Aki began as she started the story of her parents and herself. Aki handed Reiji three different journals.

"Those look similar to the ones that Mirai has." Subaru commented.

"They should because these belonged to our mother. Our mother filled several journals prior to sending me to the human world. I am engaged to Tatsuya as well. The three of us also have issues with drinking blood from those who are not related to us. We can drink from each other just fine but when it comes to others the purest blood is the best for us. Human blood is gives us difficulty to drink as well. Our mother's family was known for drinking blood from members of their own family to remain stable." Aki added as she continued explaining things to them.

"Why is the first time we are meeting you?" Ruki asked her. Everyone looked at Aki for a response.

"She just returned to Japan from living in Great Britain." Shū replied to the question. Aki continued her story after that. Everyone listened intently as she told the story.

"How could your father survive living within your father for so long?" Kou asked her.

"The spell was forbidden for that reason. It causes both parties to co-exist together for decades, centuries, or even millennia as long as both hearts continue to pump blood to the host body. Another effect of the spell is the host body and any individuals related to the host body will decay every five hundred years. We regain our bodies after five years. Our mother protected Tatsuya from that fate by sealing him away in a tower. The spell ended once our mother was killed shortly after Mirai was born." Aki concluded with her story and explanation. She stood up in front of her chair and turned around. She lifted up her shirt and they saw the markings on her back.

"Those markings?" Reiji commented as he adjusted his glasses. He moved closer to her and touched the markings.

"Mirai has something similar on her back." Yūma added as he focused on the markings on Aki's back.

"Tatsuya has them too. That is our mother's family crest. After she was killed, the crest appeared on all three of our backs." Aki stated as she put her shirt down and sat back down. They continued to talk for two more hours then the Mukamis left the mansion. Reiji showed her to Mirai's room.

"This is where you will be staying until they return." Reiji said before Aki walked into the room. Aki just smiled at how organized her sister was. She went and stretched out on the bed and looked back at Reiji. She signaled for him to leave. He closed the door and headed back to his room.

 _Faded memories and unintentional thoughts caused Aki to fall into her old ways. Aki was a lot weaker than Tatsuya and Mirai. Her powers hadn't awakened yet like Tatsuya and Mirai's had. Aki felt_ _ **alone**_ _in her own journey in understanding herself. What purpose does she have to the rebirth of the first bloods? What path will she take? Miscellaneous thoughts filled her mind as her eyes shut and she drifted off to sleep._


End file.
